Electronic systems comprise high density interconnect (HDI) printed circuit boards (PCB). In one embodiment, the PCB may comprise signal paths (tracks) and provision for mounting integrated circuits and electronic components. The components of the electronic system are structurally tested to determine whether the components operate as desired. One such structural test may comprise a capacitive plate testing. In the capacitive plate testing, a capacitive plate may be placed on a device under test (DUT) and the tester may provide a time varying signal (e.g., 8 kilohertz sinusoidal signal) to the DUT. A measure of the capacitance between the DUT and the capacitive plate may be representative of the structural defects. To provide time varying signal from an external source, the tracks may be provided with test points. However, providing test points on the PCB's may be prohibitive due to space constraints.